Variety Housing Items
Castle Block Page Link Regular Housing- A Few Rare Items Coming Very Soon! ''' * '''Atlantean Arch- 1 - 9 empowers * Avalon Statue - 4 - 4 empowers * Beastman Hut- 2 - 3 empowers * Blackrock Talon - 1 - 12 empowers * Celestian Forge - 1- 12 empowers * Darkmoor Battle Schematics- 2- 4 empowers * Dwarven Book Case- 2 - 10 empowers * Fountain Sconce- 1 - 10 empowers * Grand Darkmoor Candelabrum- 4- 4 empowers * Green Food Cart- 4 - 2 empowers * Hopscotch Mat - 12 - 4 empowers * Large Stone Fountain- 2- 10 empowers * Large Willow Tree- 22 - 4 empowers * Model Castle - 2 - 3 empowers * Morganthe Banner - 2 - 30 Empowers * Pagoda-shaped Urn- 2- 4 empowers * Shade Tent - 1 - 20 empowers * Small Astral Tent - 1 - 10 empowers * Stone Dog Statue- 2- 2 empowers * Toy Tower - 4 - 3 empowers ''' '''Confetti Cannons - 54 - 1 Empower "Globes"- Due to popularity, we now have official pricing - Listed by rarity * Snowglobes - 50 per - 1 * Grand Winter Globe - 100 per - Out of Stock ''' * '''Sparkle Globe - 200 per (Christmas Only and Rare) - Out of Stock Note- Just a heads up, the "Spring Globe" item is, unfortunately, not auctionable. ''' (Stock will be filled soon.) '''Fished Housing Items - Very Rare Item-Quantity-Price (World) - ZF fished items maybe listed. These are not rare due to the constant Zafarian fishing for ex-code-only wands. ''' * '''Abstract Harp Painting - 2 - 25 Empowers (Av) * Avalon Royal Rug - 1 - 5 Empowers (Av) * Dark Knight Painting - 1 - 25 Empowers (Av) * Halls of Avalon Painting - 2 - 30 Empowers (Av) * Hide Tent - 1 - 15 Empowers (Azt) * Malory Painting - 1 - 25 Empowers (Av) * Noble Owl Painting - 2 - 25 Empowers (Av) * Savannah Rug - 2 - 5 Empowers (ZF) * Shielded Rose Rug - 1 - 15 Empowers * Spade Rug - 1 - 15 Empowers * Small Twisted Tree - 1 - 10 Empowers (Av) * Tall Avalon Forest Painting - 1 - 25 Empowers (Av) * Witch Owl Painting - 3 - 20 Empowers (Av) (This selection is based off of item copies that we have. More will be added as we get more copies of these incredibly rare items.) Playable Instruments * Frankenjammer - 1 - 25 Empowers * Playable Xanadu Smashers - 25 Empowers (Restocking) Monstrology Guests- All have a price of 5 empowers * Ashikata - 1(Mooshu) * Blue Bart - 1(Celestia) * Celestian Remnant - 1(Celestia) * Cursed Ronin- 1(Mooshu) * Gulag Guard - 1(Polaris) * King Uro Ahnic - 1 (Krokotopia) * Moon Skull Zombie- 1(Azteca) * Osvud Fleetpaw - 1(Grizzleheim) * Procyon - 1(Celestia) * Queen Calypso - 1(Celestia) * Randolf Spellshine - 1(Wysteria) * Seed Thief - 1(Azteca) * Shambling Ahnic - 1(Krokotopia) * Smoking Mirror Zombie - 1(Azteca) * Tangleroot - 1(Celestia) * Yogash - 1(Celestia) Crystal Housing Items * Angled Crystal Shard- 18- 6 empowers * Giant Crystal- 17 - 6 empowers * Green Crystal- 8- 6 empowers * Purple Crystal- 25 - 6 empowers New Empyrean Housing Items! * Aero Dwarf Blue Vase- 2 - 10 Empowers * Aero Dwarf Chair - 3 - 10 Empowers * Kalamar Chair - 2 - 10 Empowers * Kalamar Side Table - 2 - 10 Empowers * Nimbari Chair - 2 - 10 Empowers * Nimbari Sword Rack - 5 - 10 Empowers * Ornate Nimbari Vase - 2 - 10 Empowers * Wide Kalamar Vase- 2- 10 Empowers